


In Hot Water

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bottom!Lex, Established Relationship, Hot Tub, M/M, bottom!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex introduces Clark to the pleasures of hot tubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).



Lex’s eyes close in bliss as he steps into the hot tub. Outside, on the streets of Metropolis, the air might be bitingly cold as snow tumbles to the ground, but in here it’s as warm and humid as a rainforest.

Settling on a lower level seat, Lex leans against the side of the tub with arms spread along the top, and closes his eyes with a small sigh. It isn’t often he lets himself relax so completely. The opening and closing of the bathroom door reminds him of the reason for it.

Opening his eyes, Lex lets a small smile grace his lips at the sight of Clark Kent enveloped in a terry cloth robe, shifting from foot to foot by the side of the hot tub, looking a little uncertain. “Why the robe, Clark? You could have just walked in after you undressed.”

Eyes widening, Clark looked shocked. “I couldn’t just walk through your penthouse naked, Lex.”

Suppressing a smile, Lex lowers his arms beneath the water. “Why not? I did send everyone home, so there is no one around to see you. Except me, and don’t you want me to see you?”

Blushing a little, Clark licks his lips. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.” Turning away, Clark lets the robe slide down and off, hanging it off a hook on the back of the door before turning around.

Lex doesn’t hide his appreciation, and he has the satisfaction of seeing Clark accepting his nudity. They haven’t been lovers for more than a few weeks, and what moments they have are often stolen, but Lex has been working on making Clark more comfortable in his skin. He loves seeing how his attempts are helping Clark standing taller, trying to hide less. “Are you going to join me?”

In answer, Clark ascends the few steps and lowers himself into the pool-like tub. A startled gasp leaves his lips, and then a moan as his body fully submerges. “Oh god, Lex. This feels fantastic.”

Controlling his urge to jump Clark immediately after those sounds of pleasure, Lex satisfies himself by looking his fill. “I thought you’d like it. I couldn’t let you come visit my penthouse without giving it a try.”

“Jeez, if you had one of these at the mansion, I might never go home.”

Shivering at the huskiness in Clark’s voice, Lex forces himself to let Clark enjoy the water. There would be time enough later to do everything he’s thinking of as Clark licks his lips and lets his head fall back, legs splaying out under the surface, as his eyes close in bliss. “I’ll call the contractors in the morning, and have them install one.”

“Funny, Lex.”

Lex let Clark have the illusion that he is joking and keeps silent. Instead, he lets his eyes roam freely over Clark chiseled features, plump lips, sculpted shoulders and toned, bronze arms. The shimmering water prevents him from seeing details below the surface, but he’s mapped Clark’s body enough with his hands and mouth by now that his imagination has no trouble filling in the gaps.

“God, Lex! Even without looking, I can feel your eyes. It’s as though I can practically feel your gaze. If you keep that up, I’m going to come right in the water.”

Breath shuddering in and out just once, Lex struggles for control. “There is some bath oil on the ledge behind you Clark, will you grab it for me?”

To reach it, Clark has to turn almost completely around, body half out of the tub. Which is what Lex wanted. Moving quickly, he kneels behind Clark, sliding one hand up between his shoulder blades to hold him down. “I was going to let you enjoy the hot tub a little longer, but after telling me something like that...”

Oil in hand, Clark looks back over his shoulder. Lips parted, pupils expanded, Lex can tell that he isn’t going to be objecting. “I’d much rather enjoy you, Lex, but it looks as though you’re going to let me have the best of both worlds. I get the hot tub and you at the same time.”

With his free hand, Lex reaches over Clark’s torso for the oil. He enjoys the feel of Clark’s smooth, wet-slicked skin against his own. Pressing his lips to Clark’s back, Lex trails kisses and little nips steadily downward. He pays particular attention to those spots he’s already discovered that make Clark shiver and shake even more, and he tries to discover any he’s missed.

Reaching the swell of Clark’s ass, Lex nuzzles against one cheek, sucking up a mark on the perfect skin. It fades quickly, but he gets the satisfaction of hearing Clark moan and making him buck against the tile. As he trails a finger down Clark’s cleft, Lex is tempted to use his mouth there instead.

He’d love to kiss and lick Clark open, but he’d promised himself to take things slowly with Clark. He is afraid of messing things up, as he’s done so often before. Clark is too important to him to take that chance, so he oils up his fingers and presses them into Clark instead of using his tongue.

Clark is soon babbling for more, moaning as Lex carefully stretches him and spread the lube thickly inside. Knowing Clark doesn’t need much prep, and unable to take anymore, Lex pulls Clark back a little, down onto his cock. Clamping his hands onto Clark’s hips hard to keep the water from displacing him, Lex starts to thrust.

Losing himself in the feel of Clark, at being able to have this, Lex thrusts harder and faster, needing to come, needing to prove to himself, again, that it is still real. “Don’t come, Clark. Don’t come.”

Clark’s cry of distress is all the response Lex needs to know he has been heard. Giving one last, hard thrust, Lex freezes against Clark’s ass as he starts to come. Barely letting himself finish, Lex coats his other hand with oil and kneels up out of the water, pushing two fingers into himself hurriedly.

Manhandling Clark over, Lex straddles his lap and sits down on Clark’s still hard cock. “Lex!”

At Clark’s wild cry, Lex starts fucking himself on Clark’s cock with abandonment. Water sloshes around them both, and he keens when Clark’s hands dig into his hips, pulling him down harder. “That’s it, Clark. Do it. I want to feel you for days.”

Abruptly, Lex feels himself lifted and turned. He’s laid down gently on the wide, tiled expanse around the tub, without ever losing Clark from inside him. As Clark kneels on the top shelf, Lex finds himself completely out of the water, as Clark grabs his legs by the ankles and pushes them up and out.

Eyes widening at Clark’s casual display of power and dominance, Lex makes a hurried mental note to put a rush on that hot tub at the mansion. Then, he lets himself get lost in the spikes of pleasure as Clark starts thrusting even harder and faster than before. Slapping his hands down on the tile around him, Lex uses what strength he has left to push his lower body up, opening himself even more to Clark’s fucking.

That slight change in position seems to be all Clark needs. Mouth opening in a silent shout, Clark shudders, and Lex can feel him pulsing deep inside. Clark slumps over him, but only long enough to put a kiss over Lex’s heart. The next moment, Lex feels arms sliding under him and he’s lifted yet again. Clark turns and sits them down on the bench in hot tub, cradling Lex against his chest.

Lex has never cuddled with a lover in his life, but with Clark it feels completely natural, and after several weeks as lovers, Lex doesn’t fight the desire to relax against Clark and shift closer. A soft cry of, “Lex,” and his face peppered with light kisses is his reward.

After two decades of being told that ruling the world will be his reward for listening to his father and doing as he says, Lex finds that the rewards he gets in Clark’s arms are more than enough.


End file.
